Arthas Menethil
|-|Arthas Menethil= |-|As the Lich King= Summary Arthas Menethil was the son of King Terenas Menethil and Queen Lianne Menethil and crown prince of Lordaeron. He used to be a paladin and one of the best soldiers in the kingdom. The events of the Third War between the Alliance and the Orcs drove him to abandon his idealistic stance in favor of purging the plague of undeath caused by Ner'zhul. Causing him to find the sword Frostmourne, which consumed his soul and turned him into a Death Knight. When he went back to his kingdom, he murdered his own father and his own people. Later on he merged with Ner'zhul, turning him into the Lich King. Years later, he was defeated by Tirion Fordring and his warriors. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Arthas Menethil, The Lich King Origin: Warcraft Gender: Male Age: 31 At the time of his death Classification: Undead, Death Knight, King of Lordaeron, Human (formerly), Paladin (formerly) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Necromancy, Ice Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Energy Projection, Immortality (Types 1, 6 & 7), Teleportation, Chilling Aura, Summoning, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Clairvoyance, Telekinesis, Disease Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Resurrection, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification (via Raging Spirits), Statistics Amplification, Damage Boost, Mana Absorption and Life Stealing, Astral Projection (Arthas can be seen within the realm of the dead, in the quest The Echoes of Ymiron, where he appears as a ghastly specter) Attack Potency: At least City level (Defeated a metamorphosed Illidan Stormrage while in a weaker form himself. Grew vastly in power after obtaining the Helm of Domination and becoming the Lich King) Speed: At least Subsonic (Kept up with Illidan during their fight in Icecrown) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class with Frostmourne (Was capable of severely wounding Illidan with his runeblade during their fight. Grew vastly in power after becoming the Lich King) Durability: At least City level (Took direct hits from a metamorphosed Illidan's Felfire and kept on fighting) Stamina: Extremely high (Being undead he doesn't need to rest) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with most spells and abilities. At least several kilometers, possibly planetary, with Teleportation. Planetary with telepathy and clairvoyance. Standard Equipment: Frostmourne, Helm of Domination Intelligence: Above average. Arthas was an experienced commander and diplomat, he was hailed as one of the finest swordsmen in Lordaeron while he was still human. Once he donned the Helm of Domination and became the Lich King, Arthas obtained all of the powers of Ner'zhul, the previous master of the Scourge, which included the ability to expand ones' consciousness by capturing and enslaving the souls of the dead under his will. Weaknesses: Holy magic to an extent. When a soul has been devoured by Frostmourne, Arthas' father, King Terenas, will attempt to resurrect the fallen spirit from the inside of the runeblade potentially restoring the newly consumed soul back to life. However, Terenas was only allowed to do this while the Lich King was testing the heroes of Azeroth. Once the Lich King had completed his test, Terenas was incapable of reviving any of the fallen heroes. Notable Attacks/Techniques Warcraft III abilities *'Death Coil:' Arthas fires a coil of death that can damage a living enemy or heal an undead servant. *'Death Pact:' Instantly kills an undead minion, draining it of its life energies and recovering Arthas' own health. **'Consume Minions:' A more powerful variation of Death Pact that allows Arthas to drain both the life and mana from his undead minions. *'Unholy Aura:' Arthas emits a powerful unholy aura that passively increases his and his servant's speed as well as blessing them with rapid health regeneration. *'Raise Dead:' Arthas raises nearby corpses into undead servitude, binding their minds and souls to his will. World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King abilities *'Ice Lock:' Encases the enemy in a block of ice, rendering them unable to act. *'Summon Drudge Ghouls:' The Lich King summons several undead servants in order to do his bidding. *'Necrotic Plague:' Arthas infects a foe with a deadly plague, causing continuous harm to the infected enemy. Should the target of the plague die while still infected, the disease will transfer to the next closest enemy or ally of the Lich King, becoming more potent in the process. **'Plague Siphon:' The Lich King feels his strength grow with each new creature afflicted by Necrotic Plague. As the number of infected increases, so does the power of the Lich King. *'Infest:' Arthas unleashes a blast of shadow energies in all directions, striking nearby enemies and infecting them with a virulent disease. Targets of the Lich King's insidious magic will suffer increasing amounts of damage from the sickness unless they are capable of quickly restoring their diminished health. *'Remorseless Winter:' The winds howl as Arthas creates a massive winter storm and unleashes it upon his foes. The blizzard freezes enemies to their bones causing them to take damage until they've fled from the storm. *'Pain and Suffering:' Arthas fires multiple beams of dark energy from his runeblade at any foe standing in front of him, dealing damage and causing them to take additional damage over time. *'Raging Spirit:' The Lich King rips out a piece of the foe's spirit, causing it to attack them. These phantoms lash out at their former selves by unleashing deafening soul shrieks that silence the Lich King's enemies. *'Soul Reaper:' Arthas strikes the enemy with Frostmourne, afflicting them with his dark magic. While an enemy is afflicted by Soul Reaper, Arthas' speed is be doubled. *'Harvest Souls:' Arthas attempts to harvest the souls of all nearby enemies, telekinetically lifting them off the ground and dealing shadow damage to them by channeling the power of Frostmourne. If a target is still alive after the channel is completed, that enemy's soul will be transfered into the runeblade to be devoured. While a soul is inside of the blade it is beset upon by scores of vengeful spirits that try to consume it. **'Harvested Soul:' When a soul has been fully consumed by Frostmourne the Lich King's power increases fivefold. The effects of this magic multiply with each new soul consumed by the blade. *'Fury of Frostmourne:' The Lich King unleashes the true power of Frostmourne, instantly draining the souls of all enemies around him and sealing them off inside of the blade with no hopes of resurrection or escape. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Warcraft Category:Sword Users Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Ice Users Category:Blood Users Category:Soul Users Category:Summoners Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Evil Characters Category:Tyrants Category:Armored Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Kings Category:Darkness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Illusionists Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Disease Users Category:Aura Users Category:Death Users Category:Tier 7